Whispers In The Dark
by Nea-Nea-The-Last-Angel
Summary: YAOI. don't like don't read. An orphan with some problems only eased by the voices in his head, but what happens when the voice isn't just in his head anymore? What's worse is his big brother's home probably to finish the job. R
1. Untitled

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter I

Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

A blond haired teen sat his desk, his room messy but organized. His journal open and pen in hand, he wrote in the book _"Dear Journal, Tsunade thinks I'm crazy but I know I'm not, the pills aren't keeping the voice away. He just laughs when I take them, It's weird but I think I've heard his voice before, along long time ago. Maybe when I was still in the orphanage, but back then I only had one friend, he was adopted and moved far away I can't remember his name anymore." _

The blond stops writing still trying to remember the boy from nearly thirteen years before. Sighing the boy closed the journal covered with foxes and placed it in his desk, looking at the small pile of homework he started on his math as odd as it seemed the voice had said nothing today and it kind of had him worried. The Voice seemed to always make it's presence known to him, never anyone else, his therapist told him he was schizophrenic, that the voice was in his head and if the voice said anything or to do anything dangerous to call her immediately.

The Bodiless voice told him not to worry right after that "If I need anything done, I'll do it myself" and that was that. It wasn't bad per Se, in fact it was kind of comforting in a weird way his mind was giving him someone to talk to. The Voice said his name was Aki, and always called him Naru for some reason but he went along with it, there was no use arguing with Aki he'd win anyway, he always did. A knocking on the door brought the boy out of his musings "Naruto, Dinner time!" Iruka's, his guardian, voice rang through the door "Ok I'll be down in a minute!" Naruto yelled back and quickly put away his nearly complete homework.

He walked into the bathroom and washed his hands before heading down the cherry wood stairs and into the small but cozy kitchen, Iruka smiles "Have you taken your pills today?" Naruto just nods. Shifting through the cupboards and placing the plates and silverware down Iruka serves the food, Naruto sits quietly in his chair watching his foster dad. He moved with an odd kind of grace, one developed unnoticed by the man that possessed it, it only added to the man's mother-hen complex. Iruka sat down and began eating, Naruto quietly followed, the clanking of forks against plates sounded around the room.

Iruka looked at the quiet Naruto which was rare but he seemed deep in thought, clearing his throat to get the younger's attention "so how was school today?" he asked his voice a little nervous, it had been nervous since the first day Naruto said something about the voice "...Fine" was all he said. Iruka instantly knew he was lying but didn't press any further opting to finishing their food in awkward silence, Standing Iruka gathered his dishes and the pans from the stove.

Placing them in one side of the sink he ran hot water in the other adding soap "your older brother called today, he's coming to visit in a couple of days." Iruka said in a calm even voice, Naruto just snorted he hadn't talked to his brother in years not after he found out what happened. Sighing Iruka looked at Naruto "please don't run off again, I know you don't see eye to eye but please? It's the first time his been home in months" his voice pleading. Naruto looked the other way "fine" he stands leaving his half empty plate on the table.

Going into his room he slams the door shut and plops onto his bed _'it was his fault in the first place'_ silent tears rolled down his face _'They shouldn't have died'_ he curls himself tightly into a ball and falls asleep.

XXX

Hi readers I'm not sure if this should be a sasunaru story or an itanaru story please review and tell me what you think and I'll have chapter two up in no time. YAYSSSSSSSSS chappy one done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Brothers

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter II

Brothers

Disclaimer: nope still don't own the characters, damn.

Sun shined through the curtains trailing across a teens eyes much to his irritation, he shifts turning his head away from the window mumbling curses and pulling the blankets over his head. He finally starts drifting again when the alarm shrieks assaulting the teens poor ears, he sits up and grabs the alarm sending it across the room. Hearing a chuckling noise he turns to see his older brother at the door "morning Otouto" grumpily Sasuke mumbles "Morning Aniki" Itachi leaves with a small warning in a light voice "you're going to be late" and with that the already dressed teen left.

The undressed teen groggily got out of bed grabbing his uniform and quickly walked into the en suite bathroom. Itachi chuckled grabbing his keys from his black dresser and heading downstairs. The mother was setting plates of food on the table, scrambled eggs towered over bacon and hash browns, she handed her oldest son toast and black coffee. He drank the coffee slowly not bothering with the toast, seeing her youngest son she smiles and sits him with a plate, Itachi smirks and stands kissing his mothers cheek.

He turns and puts on his school shoes "bye dear" their mother called after him as he shut the door. Sasuke grumbled something about evil brothers while hurriedly eating his food and chasing after his older brother. Itachi started his black car, red clouds painted along the bottom of the body the interior was solid black the seats had custom covers red clouds swirled around an inky blackness. Sasuke opened the passenger and climbed inside, Itachi looked at him and raised an eyebrow "what?" snapped the younger raven, shaking his head the older pulled out of the driveway and racing down the road.

XXX

Naruto quickly stumbled out of bed hearing his alarm blaring, quickly turning it off he hurriedly shuffled into his gray uniform and shoes running downstairs and out the door to the bus stop. Stopping to catch his breath he straightens up his uniform just as the bus stops. Climbing on board and moving to the every back, Kiba, one of his friends pulled him into the seat "hi Blondie, How's it going?" Naruto huffs at the Blondie comment "woke up late thanks for asking mutt" he sits properly facing forward and slouches Kiba just rolls his eyes and pulls the hood of his gray hoodie up and leans back.

Naruto stares blankly out the window before a nice car passes by the red clouds bravely standing out against the black of the car. Kiba noticed the car too and both stared after it "wow" Kiba stated and Naruto nodded " dude I wish I had a car like that" Naruto playfully punches Kiba's arm "I just wish I had a car" they laughed and chatted the rest of the way about cars. Ignoring the glares that they received for being so loud. The bus pulls up to the curb and the students rushed out and into the fresh air and off the dirty bus, Kiba and Naruto were the last off.

The car parked on the other side of the lot caught their attention as soon as they steeped off the bus "No way man!?" Kiba's shout was only echoed by Naruto as the checked out the car from where they stood, the doors opened and two teens stepped out. The one closets, his hair defied the laws of gravity, his eyes narrowed glaring at everyone in his way. The other had his long hair tied at the nape of his neck, his dark gray eyes stood out against his pale skin, but that was barely noticeable. Kiba tugged Naruto away from the two god like teens and into the crowded halls "Sorry dude but one more tardy or cut class and I'm on truancy probation" the first bell had already rung.

Students and teachers alike walked quickly to the assigned class, Kiba dragged them into room 16B and into the back of the room to their seats. Their teacher had yet to enter the room but then Kakashi was always late, the weird buzzing sound rang through out the room as the intercom flared to life with sound "Uzumaki Naruto, please report to the office, Uzumaki Naruto" Everyone turned to him wondering what he did wrong.

He stood up and ducked his head rushing through the class and down the hall. Reaching the office he opened the door Lady Tsunade smiled from behind her desk "I'd like you to show around the three newest students around the school" Naruto looked over the three new students Long black hair, gravity defying hair, and spiky red hair greeted him. They turned to him all at once but the first two didn't matter, the red head smiled evilly "Hello Otouto, did you miss me?"

XXX

If anyone can guess who the red head is you get ten points! Squee

And thank you MadMonki and Diaryanjo for reviewing Lol and you'll see but I think it's kinda obvious XD ja~


	3. Home

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter III

Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song Home By 3DG

Re:_**They turned to him all at once but the first two didn't matter, the red head smiled evilly "Hello Otouto, did you miss me?**_

Bright blues eyes filled with hate "Don't call me that! Your not my brother" the redhead laughed heartlessly "yes we are, you can't go against your blood Otouto" Naruto stilled "then _Aniki"_his voice filled with sarcasm "we aren't related at all" Tsunade looked back and forth between the two. Itachi watched the interaction with detached interest while Sasuke didn't bother, Suddenly the blond tackled the redhead with an animal like growl.

He punched the redhead "I hate you! I hate you!" he yelled, but the redhead did nothing to defend himself, Tsunade quickly pulled Naruto off the other boy "Naruto! Explain yourself!" her voice was angry. Naruto turned his head away "Sorry Tsunade, but explaining wouldn't help" he left the office and ran, leaving the school and it's grounds behind him. Tsunade turned to the other boy "Uzumaki Kyuubi, do you know why he attacked you?" Kyuubi smiled at her "yup" she nods "explain" he sits up and rubs his cheek "Naruto still hates me" his smile never leaving his face as he said this. She sighs rubbing her temples "can someone fetch him? He still has to show you guys around the school" Itachi stands and nods.

Naruto continued running reaching the smallish park before tripping into the sand, tears staining his face as he curls tightly into a ball. Sand stinging the small scratches in his palms, he didn't care _'why? Why did he have to come back?'_ more tears ran down his face and onto the ground, his phone started ringing 'this place is not a home, I think I'm better off alone' he stiffened at the ring tone knowing it was Kyuubi's cell calling him. Growling he grabbed his phone and threw it into the bushes before curling tighter, fire licking against his eye lids which he refused to close and soon everything around him was burning.

//flashback//

It was warm in his sleep he shifted kicking the blankets off but the heat only grew around him, The five year old opened his eyes smelling smoke. He quietly got out of bed afraid to wake the monsters beneath it "mommy?" he moved across the floor to the door. Touching it he realized the knob was hot against his flesh "Mommy" he called louder coughing as smoke invaded his lungs making them burn and tears began to leak from his eyes he turned it.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled into the hallway since the smoke made it hard to see slowly making his way to his parents room soon the fire alarm downstairs sprang to life shrilling it's warning as the smoke finally reached it. Flames danced all around his parents door eating the door and walls, scorching the ceiling, it was too late, he couldn't go further. Sirens from firetrucks wailed in the early morning but he could do nothing but watch as the flames came closer to him, he could feel their heat.

Arms wrapped around him pulling him away from the flames and his parents. The man put him on the grass of their front yard next to his slightly older brother who was crying and shaking mumbling something about 'I didn't mean too'.

//endFlashback//

Naruto's skin was sweaty when Itachi found him, his eyes wide with fear unseeing to everything around him as he shook and then suddenly he screamed thrashing his arms and legs when Itachi had grabbed him. Itachi quickly pinned Naruto's arms and legs "Naruto-san! Wake up" slowly the body stopped his eyes returning to their normal size before widening again he looks away blushing. Itachi smirks, they were after all in a every promising position "Naruto-san, the principal wishes to see you" his voice quiet yet commanding, he lets go of the boy beneath him standing and holding out his hand to the blond and pulling him up.

XXX

yay another chappie done

And another thanx too MadMonki love that part too lol and thanx Akito 10022 good guess so you get 5 points


	4. no title

Whispers In The dark

Chapter IV

Diclaimer: don't own

**Re**_**:Itachi smirks, they were after all in a every promising position "Naruto-san, the principal wishes to see you" his voice quiet yet commanding, he lets go of the boy beneath him standing and holding out his hand to the blond and pulling him up. **_

Naruto looked around "wait, I... I threw my phone" Itachi raised an eyebrow "do you know where?" he receives a nod from the small blond. Naruto rushes over to the bushes and crouches moving the small branches out of the way, small scratches littered his hands from tiny thorns covering the bushes. Hissing slightly he reaches further in having to bend lower, his fingers touch the side and a smile dances onto his lips as he grabs it. Itachi facing away the whole time, barely noticeable pink lightly dusted his cheeks. Naruto quickly gets up and stands next to Itachi trying to see what he's looking at, seeing nothing he looks at the taller raven haired man only to notice a halo of light surrounding his head.

The sun shone brightly in the morning clouds drifted lazily in small patches of white, birds sang there songs from higher in the trees. Looking away Naruto blushes from staring at the other "uh Uchiha-san, I found it" Itachi nods and starts walking at a somewhat quick pace. The blond follows not to far behind not wanting to be left in the park alone again, the memories still hiding behind his eye lids, flames taunting him every time he blinks.

Tsunade sighed "that boy's crazy" Kyuubi just looks at her "not really, crazy people spend a lot of time in their heads" Sasuke laughs "from what I just saw I'd say he spends no time in there" Tsunade glares at him just as Kyuubi laughs. The phone rings making her turn her eyes away from the laughing teens picking it up her voice calmer then her eyes "Hello Konoha high, Principal Tsunade speaking" the boys quiet down "no he left a few moments ago....Yes I'll tell him... ok... No thank you" she hung up and sighed.

Itachi and Naruto walked into the office Naruto refusing to meet anyone's eyes "Oh there you are. Shizune called" he visibly stiffened at the sound of her name. Kyuubi smiled "who's this Shizune? Is she your girl friend?" Naruto looked up anger clearly written on his face "No one, it's none of your business" Kyuubi laughed "Naruto and Shizune sitting in a tree f-u-" Naruto's fist effectively cut him off " that's just disgusting, she's too old" Kyuubi rubbed his cheek "c-k-i-n-g" Naruto just growls "knock it off, she's my therapist" Kyuubi stopped. Then he smiled brightly humor lighting his eyes "you mean _the rapist_" he laughed again "How childish" was all Itachi said. Naruto could already tell it was going to be along day.

XXX

Naruto pointed to room 14C "This is the Math class Uchiha Sasuke-san and Uzumaki Kyuubi are in" Pointing two doors over at 18C "and that's your math class Uchiha Itachi-san" the group continued into the b hall "That's the history and Lit. hall your history classes are 19B for Sasuke and Kyuubi, Itachi yours is 12B" Naruto cringed slightly realizing him and Kyuubi had all but two classes together.

They finished the tour just as the bell rang signaling the end of the first hour class, Naruto handed them back their schedules and walking towards his second hour math the first class he didn't share with his brother. Itachi just followed him since they had the same class, Kyuubi walked to his art class and Sasuke went to music. Naruto took his seat in the back of the class next to Kiba, who had surprisingly made it into the advanced math class.

Itachi stood in front of the teacher's desk, the man sitting behind it looked remarkably like Naruto's brother, just different colored eyes. He sat up a little straighter "ah you must be the new student Uchiha Itachi, Correct?" Itachi nodded "Well I'm Sasori-sensei, take a seat next to Neji, Neji raise your hand" A teen with long brown hair a light lavender eyes raised his hand half.

XXX

I love Reviews they make me happy :) lol

Thanx for reviewing and don't worry about the points They'll be a chance in the next chappy.

If you see any mistakes let me know, I've got go.


	5. Old Friends

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter V

Old Friends

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there'd be hot and sweaty ItaNaru love in every episode and manga, nope don't own

Naruto stood in front of his locker turning the dial to the correct number, today was to slow for him. He had his older brother in almost every class, only in math and art did he get away from him. Taking out his bag and putting his notebooks in it, closing the locker he turns to see Kyuubi walking towards him "Naru-chan~!!!" He turns facing away from the redhead walking to the exit only to feel the warm hands grab his arm.

Kyuubi slammed him into a locker "what's the matter Naru-chan? Don't like me anymore?" the laughter escaping those lips sounded almost hollow and bitter "Why do you push me away? Come Iruka will be mad if we're late again" he let go. Naruto rubs his arm "I can't go home just yet, I have something that needs taken care of" he picks up his bag off the floor "tell Iruka Shizune called" was all he said as Kyuubi watched him go. His eyes flashing red, growling he punched the locker his brother had been standing against_ 'Naruto, we'll be going home soon, mother and father have been waiting for us'_

XXX

Naruto sat on the blue-ish couch, Shizune was already sitting behind her desk "So Naruto, has anything interesting happened this week?" her voice soft but he stiffened anyway "um... Aki has been kinda quiet" she writes something down "he said he had something that needed to be fixed, I think" she nods "so he hasn't asked you to do anything weird has he?" he shakes his head.

She writes something else down "good, good and how are things at home?" He looks anywhere but her face "Kyuubi came home today, well I actually saw him at school" he looks down "and how does that make you feel?" he shifts "umm, nervous? Scared... uncomfortable" she writes more "uh huh, and have you talked to him?" he snapped his head up to glare at her "No" she sighs "the problem wont go away unless you talk to him, you know this right? The police report stated it was an accident and he might feel more pain then you do" he looks down.

"That wasn't the only fire he's started, just the first one." he said looking up to see her shocked expression "how many more has he started?" Naruto shakes his head covering his mouth with both hands. She sighs "alright then let's call it a day" he nods and gets up grabbing his bag "Naruto, he may not be as bad as you think he is, give it a chance" He left quickly. He swung the bag onto his shoulder and walked away from the building, pulling out his phone he quickly dialed his home phone number "_Hello The Uzumaki Residence, Kyuubi speaking" _he mentally groaned "Hi is Iruka there?"a small pause.

Then a small laugh _"yeah but he's with Kakashi in their room and the hats on the door"_ Naruto scrunches up his nose "ew, I could have gone all day without that" he just gets another small laugh. Hanging up and sighing he starts walking in the direction of his small house **"You know it's going to rain soon"** he freezes then relaxes _'I doubt it, we're in a dry spell. Hey where have you been?'_ he asks curious **"I had boxes to unpack, did you miss me?" **Aki said his voice very familiar _'maybe, you know you're voice sounds familiar" _a small chuckle **"I hope so"** he could hear the smirk.

Shaking his head he said out aloud " no, like I've heard it outside my head" people walking looked at him like he was a crazy lunatic, blushing he quickened his pace** "are you sure? It could be stress catching up to you"** he just sighed. It took nearly an hour for him to reach his house, Iruka was waiting outside "I am so sorry I forgot, I was just going to get you" he kinda looked like a kicked puppy "It's ok, I needed to clear my head anyway" Naruto smiles reassuring him **"he had the hat on the door"** Aki said.

Naruto went upstairs and started on his homework '_it's been a long day'_ he thought as his pencil wrote on the striped paper the answers already there. There was a knock on his door "Naru-Chan, you have a call" Kyuubi not caring much for there younger's privacy opened the door and plopped onto his bed.

XXX

Sorry if this seems kinda slow it's gonna pick up soon I promise!


	6. Gaara Of The Sand

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter VI

Gaara Of The Sand

Glaring at his brother, he took the phone "hello Naruto speaking" Kyuubi twirled a few strands of hair between his fingers pretending to hold a phone to his ear mocking his little brother. He glared at him again _"Hello Naruto, long time no see"_ Kyuubi continued waving his hands in a girly fashion "Gaara!" Kyuubi put a hand on his cheek acting surprised. Naruto throw a paper weight at him _"Yeah, it's been awhile I just thought I'd call"_ Kyuubi managed to dodge and left the room laughing "I haven't heard from you in along time" he said looking at his notebook _"I'll be in town for a visit" _Naruto smiled "Really?" he stood and closed the door _"...yeah"_ he frowned "why did you really call? We both know if it were just a visit you wouldn't have called" Gaara sighed.

Naruto waited _"Kyuubi answered the phone."_ Naruto looked at the closed door "yeah he's back" he said _"he's dangerous Naruto, my sister found his journal"_ there was a pause _"The house fire, it wasn't an accident and the others"_ Naruto froze hearing the concern in the emotionally challenged boy's voice. He closed his eyes "Gaara, I already knew the fires weren't an accident, I could see the gleam in his eyes very time something burned down" he made a small choking noise _"Naruto, there was more he wants to take you home" _Naruto opened his eyes confused "home? What does that mean?" Gaara's voice remained steady _"I can't tell you that right now, but we'll be there soon. I have too go"_ Naruto barely managed out a small "bye" before the line went dead.

In the hallway downstairs Kyuubi's eyes gleamed mischievously in the dim light '_I'll kill you Gaara, Naru is mine' _he quickly put the phone on the base and walked into the kitchen. Naruto walked down the stairs and into the small hallway "Naruto dinner's done" Iruka called not knowing he was on the other side of the wall "Um okay" he entered the room and sat in his usual seat, Kyuubi sat next to him "So was that Gaara-chan on the phone?" Naruto just nodded his head. Iruka smiled sitting cross from them "oh really? I haven't seen those kids in awhile_" _he said "Um Gaara's only a year younger then me and I'm sixteen already" Naruto corrected.

Kyuubi stole a piece of stir fried meat off the blond's plate "anyway he said he's gonna come down and visit" he glared at Kyuubi, Iruka clapped his hands together "that's great" Naruto picked up his chopsticks and started eating keeping an eye on the redhead as he did so. Kyuubi smiled innocently at him and ate his own food, Naruto looked down at his own plate suddenly not hungry "may I be excused? I'm not feeling well" Iruka quickly nodded "yes please rest up" Naruto stood and went back to his room.

Closing his door upon entering the room he made his way to the bed, stripping down to his boxers and climbing in. His back to the door, pulling the covers over his head he curled tightly into a ball. Tears tried to escape his eyes first wetting his cheeks then the pillow below, wrapping the blanket around him tighter the silence in the room was filled with his quiet sobs. The walls colored A light blue with a darker swirl walled his emptiness in, a red fox and a blue wolf shaped yin-yang wall scroll hung on the wall by a small nail.

An old picture from when he was four sat on his desk the frame dusty, A five year old Kyuubi held him while both his parents sat on a bench behind them. Naruto turned the covers framing his face as he looked at the last photo his family took together, more tears fell from his eyes.

//Flash back//

Minato and Kushina were dressed in semi-formal clothes, Minato dresses the boys as his wife put on make-up. Naruto's dress shirt was a light blue while Kyuubi's was dark blue "how comes Kyuu gets a tie mommy?" Little Naruto tugged on his mother's dress "because he's older dear" She said putting on blood drop earrings. Little Naruto pouted and she ruffled his hair smiling at him. Kyuubi's tie was being straightened "alright were going too be late" Minato said turning to his wife, she nodded and picked up the small blond, her red hair swaying just slightly. Minato picked up the small redhead and carried him to the car strapping him in to the buster seat while Kushina strapped little Naruto into the car seat.

After strapping themselves in the car backed out of the driveway down the street, the building toward over the other smaller buildings that stood side by side. Parking they quickly grabbed the boys and hurried inside, stopping at the Secretary's desk "we have an appointment for noon" Kushina said to the lady "ah yes, you're five minutes late. Hurry to Studio three" She nodded her thanks and walked quickly down the hall, family following quickly behind. The man inside impatiently tapped his foot on the fake grass "Sorry Mr. Tsukiko" Minato said ushering his family to the bench set up "About time you got here Mr. Uzumaki" Kushina sat on the bench waiting for her husband who's phone was now ringing.

Minato looked down "sorry I have to take this call" Tsukiko huffed and waved his hand signaling to go ahead, Walking into the hall and closing the door behind him he hit connect "Hello Uzumaki Minato speaking". Kushina watched through the glass door as her husband talked into the phone, she couldn't hear him but she knew from the way he shifted it wasn't good news, Hanging up he came back inside with a smile on his face. He sat next to his wife and she moved closer, his arm over her shoulder her hands folded over each other in her lap.

The boys stood in front of them Kyuubi holding his little brother, flashing lights momentarily blinding them the smiles still on their faces. The man Tsukiko smiled a small smile "this photo is going to look great" Kushina lightly kissed Minato's cheek, Kyuubi let go of Naruto and made a gagging noise towards their parents actions. Minato stood pulling Kushina up with him and took her a little ways away from the children, Naruto poked Kyuubi's side "Kyuu I wanna play" he said and Kyuubi covered his eyes and started counting slowly.

Naruto ran and started looking for a hiding spot, but stopped when his mother gasped tears starting to run down her face, Kyuubi looked up when he heard her "momma? What's the matter" he asked. Minato hugged her tightly "she's just sad son" both boys looked confused "why's moomy sad?" asked a little Naruto only getting a shake from his father. Kyuubi ran over to them "daddy, what's wrong with momma?" sighing Minato kneeled down in front of his oldest son "Promise me son, That'll you'll always bring you're baby brother home okay? Soon you'll be the man of the house, I needed you to take care of your mother for me." his voice sad.

//EndFlashback//


	7. Of Nightmares and Voices

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter VII

Of Nightmares and Voices

Naruto could feel the eyes on his skin, slowly turning into icy hands wrapped around his throat. He couldn't breath! He struggled against the hands as he tried to breath

"Hello little Naruto, Mother and father miss you terribly" Kyuubi's voice whispered in his ear as the hands slowly grew scales.

Snakes covered the bed, he tried to scream but a snake tightened it's slimy green-ish brown body over his mouth blocking all sound. The snake turned it's head towards him it's eyes yellow eyes burning into his mind

"have you missed me?" the voice felt like acid in his ears,

Naruto started thrashing his body around trying get the snake away. Digging his nails in, he grabbed the snake and threw it across the room screaming as loud as he could he could feel hands shaking him but he couldn't see them. He screamed

"GO AWAY, go away go away" he yelled turning to a whisper

//end Dream//

Iruka shook the blonde trying to wake him

"Naruto! Wake up"

Kyuubi returned to the room with a cup of water in hand, dumping it over Naruto's head. The blonde awoke gasping and clawing at his throat mumbling

"go away, go away, go away" Iruka glared at Kyuubi

"was that really necessary?" Kyuubi just shrugged.

Naruto calmed down looking around the room slowly, looking for snakes and yellow eyes; finding none he turned to Iruka

"I'm okay now" he put his hand on his forehead covering one eye

"Sorry I woke you" his voice sounded hollow in his own ears

"it's fine, just get some sleep" Iruka stood and left the room closing the door behind him.

Naruto laid back onto the bed not realizing when he had exactly sat up, he stared at a blank wall of darkness until he drifted back to sleep. Naruto awoke the second time to the alarm clock loudly going off, Naruto's hand searched around lazily for it before knocking it off the end table and onto the floor. Groaning he leaned over the side of his bed and grabbed it to press the little button on top, setting it back on the table he stood stretching out the kinks in his muscles. He quickly put on his gray uniform and white socks

"**why do you set your alarm so late?" **Aki asked

"Because if I set it to a normal time I have to hang around longer" Naruto grabbed his bag and ran downstairs.

Kyuubi sat at the table sipping coffee, he smiled slightly hearing Naruto coming down the stairs. He stood and made his way to the living room, watching his younger brother pull on his shoes

"aren't you running late Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked Naruto looked over his shoulder

"No" he said running out the door.

Naruto quickly made his way to the bus stop

"**You are running late, you know?"** Naruto sighed as the bus pulled up 'yeah yeah' he thought moving to the back and sitting next Kiba 'but I hardly ever miss the bus' "morning" he greeted his best friend only to get a mumbled

"yeah"

Kiba had his head resting against the window his eyes more than half closed. Naruto sat waiting for the bus to reach it's destination, it felt like it was going to be a long morning.

Sorry it took so long to update, my baby's been in and out of the shop the whole time. I weally sowwy!

I tried separating the talking parts from the regular parts I hope it reads ok : ) ~Nea Nea


	8. That One Space Inbetween Here And There

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter VIII

That One Space Inbetween Here And There

(or chapter with long title for short)

The teacher droned on about different historic literary novels, Naruto stared at the window ignoring the eyes he could feel on his back. He knew it was Kyuubi watching him, He just didn't know why. The teacher started to call out groups

"**Something's not right**" Aki said and Naruto silently agreed

"Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi, your group is studying Romeo and Juliet" he went on to another group.

The groups gathered in small clusters scattered around the room, Naruto stayed at the window and his group just formed around him. He never looked away from the window, the voices in the room seemed like he was hearing them from underwater. He was painfully aware of the clock and the low buzz of the intercom, he could feel text messages vibrate in someone else's pocket.

He couldn't move his body at all and that annoyed him, he watched a fly bang against the window trying to get out 'I feel like you sometimes, trying to escape when there isn't one' he thought watching the fly slam it's small body into the glass barrier. The Fly continued to struggle before it fell onto the window sill twitching as it died, Naruto quickly stood snapping out of his trance; he could hear his name being called but couldn't answer as everything suddenly went black.

Kyuubi responded the quickest, catching his little brother before he fell completely and turning to the teacher

"I'm taking him to the nurse's office".

The Teacher nodded "take the hall pass"

Kyuubi grabbed the pass and carried Naruto down the hall and then another before stopping at the nurse's office and opening the door, the nurse looked up at him

"may I help you?" he stepped in still carrying the blonde

"he passed out in class".

The nurse stands and looks the boy over "put him on the cot over there"

she said pointing to the off white bed in the corner, Kyuubi did as told before heading back to class with a small smile twisting his lips. The last few hours of school flew by and Kyuubi found himself at the nurse's office again

"I'm taking him home now" he said to the tired looking nurse as he picked Naruto up and held him bridal style.

She rubbed her eyes slightly "m'sure just make sure he gets there safely"

exiting the room Kyuubi capped a small vile in Naruto pocket 'am I forgetting something?' he thought as he placed the blonde on the backseat and strapping him down. Closing the door he mentally goes over a list 'gas, sleeping gas, poison, Oh!' He quickly runs back inside and to his locker, he entered the combination and opened the locker grabbing an old picture of their family and his lighter. Two pairs of eyes watched the red head leave the building

"Aniki, I think something bad is about to happen

" "Hn" 'I agree' he thought knowing his Otouto understood,

Sasuke walked to the exit door still watching Kyuubi, their eyes both red.

Kyuubi sped down the highway not noticing the car that followed his own, he pulled off and onto an old road with cracked pavement. He slowed down being careful for potholes and sharp slabs of broken road, humming along to some song on the radio he pulled off that road and onto a dirt one.

He smiled as his goal came into sight, an old abandoned warehouse stood tall, the rusting sheet metal bent and falling off. A thick chain guarded the front door and broken glass littered the ground, the car stopped behind a tree still unseen.

Kyuubi got out and walked to the back door still humming, he stopped when Naruto shifted slightly and sighed, Kyuubi watched him for a moment before unbuckling the blonde and picking him up.

You'd think with the internet off I'd write more, instead I got addicted to the sims 3

By the way Itachi, Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Naruto's eyes can turn red. ~Nea Nea


	9. Red and Gold

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter IX

Red And Gold

Kyuubi smiled at the building an odd glint in his eyes, he hugged the blonde closer to him.

"Tonight I shall bring you home" he smiled down at his brother

"to mother and father"he quickly walked around to the back of the building.

He carefully opened a small door that read 'Employees Only, Keep Clear Fire Exit' and walked inside, old rotting boxes and paper covered the floor along with empty and mostly broken beer bottles. The broken windows cast strange patterns against the cold gray of the concrete floor, the mild buzz and flutter muffled to noise background as bugs and birds fled at the broken stillness.

Kyuubi walked forward after shutting and locking the door behind him, a small metal plated door stood out against the bleakness of the age darkened walls, the air smelled old, dusty, and stiff. Kyuubi sat with Naruto in his lap and pulled to his chest an old mattress covered in a newer blanket. He had days before covered the ground in gasoline, in the pattern of the Uzumaki clan seal and placed the mattress in the center of the spiral.

Kyuubi could hear rustling outside the building as it echoed around inside the walls, he flicked the lighter open 'no one will stop me, its time to go home' he thought as he sparked the flint and through the lighter at the end of the gas ring. In a matter of minutes the spark caught and the flame spread all the way around them, Kyuubi looked over as he heard glass break.

A hand pushed away at the broken shards that remained until an opening was made and then a leg appeared, Kyuubi watched with distracted interest as one of his classmates climbed into the burning building. Naruto shifted and coughed in Kyuubi's arms bring the attention of the other two in the room, the smoke hung heavy

"they're in here Aniki!" They boy with weird hair said,

Kyuubi tried to remember his name but quickly gave up as Naruto coughed again 'why is it burning so slow?' Then another Classmate climbed through the window his hair longer and pulled back into a ponytail. Kyuubi gently rocked his little brother back and forth humming the lullaby their mother used to sing, his eyes red and reflecting the slow burning fire as it reached for them.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, Sasuke turned and quickly spoke to Itachi but Kyuubi couldn't hear it over the cackling of the flames and his humming.

Sasuke turned to his brother "I think he's going to kill them both on purpose"

he said quickly "he must be crazy"

they both looked over at the humming teen, the fire was creeping closer to the bed. The flame had already reached and started to lick at two of the walls, The two ravens quickly stepped around a patch of burning rot and moved closer to the redhead and the blonde.

Kyuubi heard them walking closer and snapped his head up, a small growl escaped him

"don't come any closer" he warned standing on the bed and holding the smaller teen closer.

Sasuke put his hands up "we mean you know harm" and took slow deliberate steps closer,

suddenly the redhead smiled widely "have you come to join us? I think mother would be happy if we brought friends"

he looked at the poisoned blonde again. The effects were starting to wear off, Naruto's eyes moved behind his eyelids and he shifted again coughing. Kyuubi started humming again keep his head down as if watching his brother, his eyes though watched the Uchiha's crept closer to them and the fire. Naruto coughed more violently as his eyes cracked open just a hair

"Kyuu?" his voice confused as his sleep-ish mind tried and failed to catch up,

he saw his brother's eyes flick to him "w'er we?"

the words slurred themselves "It doesn't matter, Naru because we're going home soon, k?"

Naruto nodded his head tiredly and closed his eyes again

"**no don't! You have to wake up!"** Aki's voice rang loudly in his ears

"but 'm tired" he unthinkingly said aloud.

All eyes snapped to him "it's ok Naru, you can sleep" Kyuubi said

"**Don't listen to him! Naruto wake up, the buildings on fire! Your going to DIE!"** Naruto's eyes snapped wide open and saw what Aki was talking about.

The fire cracked the ceiling and parts were starting to fall to the concrete below it, Naruto looked at Kyuubi and shoved him hard landing with a soft thud on the old mattress as his older brother dropped him and stumbled back a few steps. Kyuubi looked at the blonde with a hurt expression

"Naru... Mother and Father are waiting for us, we can't just keep them waiting"

Yay! I finished another chapter and I feel very proud of myself, I tried to make this one longer then the last and I think I failed (sorry) but I wrote it quicker then the last and I'm already starting on the next chappie! Please Read and Review to let me know how I'm doing oh yeah! And i'm addinging some ItaNaru in the next chapter or goona try dunno how much yet. ~Nea Nea


	10. Burn Baby, Burn

Whispers In The dark

Chapter X

Burn Baby, Burn

Pre:Kyuubi looked at the blonde with a hurt expression "Naru... Mother and Father are waiting for us, we can't just keep them waiting"

Naruto's eyes glazed over slightly as he push himself into a sitting position, the poison not completely worn off. The elder Uchiha gently helped the younger Uzumaki stand

"DON"T TOUCH HIM, DON"T" Kyuubi yelled clawing at Itachi.

Naruto grimaced at the loudness and the violent tug as Itachi quickly dodged the redhead's sharp nails, blue watched red

"I don't … I don't think this is what they meant" his voice raw.

Red watched blue "You don't want to go home? Don't you want to see mother and father?"

Kyuubi's words buried themselves in Naruto mind as he lightly shook

"Don't listen Naruto-kun" Itachi spoke softly pulling him a little closer.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed "Don't touch him!"

Kyuubi's voice shook with rage "don't touch my brother!"

he put a hand over one eye, his hair starting to stand up, his canines more pronounced, his nails sharping to claws.

Naruto's eyes widened "we are all going to die"

his voice strangely calm even as the words settled around him, he could feel Itachi next to him stiffen and he could hear Sasuke somewhere behind him gasp; but the fear he was waiting for didn't come. He turned his head slightly so he could see both Uchiha's

"please go, this is my battle" his voice sounded strong and sure

"Thank you for coming to help me" he stepped away from the eldest raven and toward his brother.

Sasuke tugged at his brother's arm "lets go"

he pulled him back a few steps as a piece of ceiling fell

"Don't die in here" he slightly yelled at the blonde, who nodded.

After the two left the building Naruto focused his attention on Kyuubi

"Come on Kyuu, this place is coming down" The redhead didn't answer

"please, look we can go home and ge-" he was cut off by Kyuubi growling loudly

"I'm trying to go home but you wont let me! Father said to bring you home!" Kyuubi lunged.

Naruto didn't have time to dodge as he was tackle to the ground and Kyuubi pulled his fist back, slamming it into his brother's face. Naruto caught the fist as he brought it up again and shoved him off, a small trail of blood on his lips. He stood shakily **"Let me out!"** Aki thrashed in his mind as he wiped the blood off

"no, not yet- I'm not done yet" he said

"We can get you help, you don't have to suffer from this insanity!" he called out to his older brother.

Naruto dodge another lunge but couldn't dodge the kick that caught him from behind, he stumbled forward barely catching himself. His stomach burned, the fire burned up the walls and the ceiling with a final sigh fell in, knocking them both down.

Sasuke pulled his brother back to the window and climbed out, Itachi following behind already digging out his cell phone as they walked further away. He dialed 9-1-1 and held the phone to his ear

"the old abandon wear-house is on fire" is all he said and hung up,

he turned around and watched the building, waiting. Suddenly a loud groan came from the building as the ceiling caved in, without thinking he ran to the burning pile of building

"Naruto!"

-%( !)-%-

!

I made it to chapter 10! yay lol I tried and failed to add ItaNaru :( so I'm going to try harder in the next chappie, and thank for reviewing! Those reviews helped me finish writing this chappie * bows respectfully * have a rose )-%- (just hope it stays on the page)


	11. Naruto's Inner Voice

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter XI

Naruto's inner Voice

Naruto could feel hands move ruble away and check his pulse, but he himself couldn't move.

Everything hurt, it hurt to even breathe 'did I break my ribs?' he thought trying to find where it hurt worse. He didn't have to look every far, it seemed his heart was at the center of it, every beat spread the the pain he felt there through out the rest of him. Naruto tried to open his eyes but they remained shut, he felt his breath escaping unevenly. He could feel the darkness surround him as the hands pulled him completely free.

-%-(Slow Break)-%-

Itachi ran to the crumbled building looking for signs of the blonde haired boy, gold peeked through a crack. His heart stopped for a minute, he rushed over careful not to step on the blonde and started to dig him out. The long haired raven checked his pulse as Sasuke started to dig him out as well, he could feel it faintly against his fingertips.

He sighed in relief and dug more of the blonde out, he could tell several ribs were broken and others cracked, the teen's breath was slow and rugged. They finished digging him out and Itachi carefully lifted him to his chest, he could hear sirens in the distance. Sasuke was already walking to the car before he turned away as well, he opened the door and sat in the passenger seat with the small blonde still in his arms.

Sasuke sat in the drivers seat "hn" fell off his lips as he started the car driving away, the building still burning in some places.

-%-(Green Break)-%-

Naruto drifted along in the darkness as it invaded his mind

'at least the pain stopped' he could feel something shift in his head  
**"at least a building fell on you"** Aki's voice was heavy with sarcasm.  
Naruto focused on the voice ' I'm still alive' he looks around 'or I think I am' he could hear his own voice echo around him.  
He could feel Aki sigh **"next time let me out, that was to close"**

Naruto nodded his head slowly. Aki shifted again and moved into view, he looked just like Naruto with red streaks in his hair and red eyes. It was like staring into a distorted mirror

**"everyone's soul has four parts, The 'You', the dark you, the soul mate, and the Doppler"** Aki said when he saw the confused look **  
"I'm the dark you, the side that likes to pull pranks and things like that. I wont explain the soul mate, but the Doppler is more like a clone."** Naruto nodded dumbly at him.  
Aki moved closer to him **"we can merge together, well at least the two parts already here"  
**Naruto watched him "really? Can everyone talk to their dark side?"  
Aki shook his head **"your special, most people don't know the other exist Orochimaru's experiments effected more then they where supposed to." **  
Naruto looked down "I don't want to remember him" his voice a whisper.

-%-(Insane Break)-%-

The Uchiha brothers pulled into their driveway, Itachi could see the curtains flutter slightly. Sasuke stepped out of the car as Itachi rearranged the blonde in his arms to a more comfortable position as he too stepped out and walked towards to front door. The boys could smell diner as they opened the door, the clinking sound of plates on wood could be heard as they entered the hall. Itachi wandered upstairs the small blonde still in his arms, he entered a guest room and gently laid him on the bed.  
Downstairs Sasuke stood in front of his mother "we have a friend over"  
she smiled pleasantly "oh, will he be staying for dinner?" he nodded,

It was very unlikely that Naruto would be able to move around very much from what he saw. Much less leave the Uchiha's estate without help.

-%-(baby page break)-%-

**/FlashBack/**

He could feel a slight pinch as the needle broke his skin, his arm started to burn as he stared at the strange man that had adopted him and his brother

"does it hurt?" he nodded.  
A man with silver hair took notes "what does it feel like? Can you describe it for me?" his voice was like a snake talking  
"it buns all ovea" Naruto's voice quivered as he rubbed his burning arm.

The other man wrote something down, and he decided he didn't like these people. They just poked him with needles and asked questions, this place was called the Orphanage. The man's yellow eyes always seem to stare at him and follow him, the other kids said he'd get used to it but he doubted that. This man scared him and the snake-y appearance didn't help much.

Kabuto shooed him from the lab room "go play, tell us if anything changes"

the little blonde run off down the hall and to the doors. The other five kids turned to him as he opened them, one was his brother but the others he was still learning their names. A kid with Blue-ish white hair sat in the corner, his green shirt lightly ripped along one of the arm sleeves, he always stayed away from the others. He had himself tucked away behind a tree but still within the fence the caged the play yard, Naruto quietly walked over to him

"Hi I'm Naruto!" he said as he squatted down next him.  
The boy looked over at him, his purple eyes shined with tears "I'm Aki"

/End **Flashback**/

Naruto could feel small pieces click back into place 'is your name really Aki?'


	12. Undecided

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter XII

Aki smiled slightly **"You named me, Instead of the normal reversed name I got Aki"** Naruto stared "oh, I named you after that kid?"Aki nodded. He could feel more shifting somewhere, not sure if it was inside or out "why can't I open my eyes?" Naruto asked trying to find the shifting but it stopped **"your in a healing coma, you'll awake up soon enough"** Aki said fading a little **"anyway I've got something to do, laters"** and he was gone.

(Purple page break)

Itachi carefully stepped out of the car, still holding the smaller male close to his chest. Sasuke got out and opened the front door, the clanging of plates being placed on the dinning table was heard "is that you boys?" their mother called "yes" Sasuke said just as Itachi stepped through the door. Itachi mouthed "keep her busy" and rushed to the stairs going up "would you like help?" Sasuke said walking to the kitchen "oh, certainly" she said eying him carefully. He started washing vegetables "so who was that your brother was carrying?" she said chopping the cleaned veggies, Sasuke paused "A friend, he fell asleep on the way over" he said.

(Evil Page break)

Itachi carefully placed the blond on his bed and left the room to get the first aid kit from the bathroom, he could hear the muffled voice of his mother asking who the boy is. He smiles, nothing gets past her. He grabs the white plastic box from the medicine cabinet and heads back to the room. Carefully looking the blond over he patches him up, cleaning the wounds and adding disinfectant. After making sure all the wounds were cleaned Itachi carefully pulled his crimson comforter over the small blond in his bed.

(Burnt page break)

Kyuubi Pulled himself from the rubble of the building after he heard the Uchiha's take his brother away, the sound of sirens getting closer to him. He did the first thing he could think of, he ran. He may have suicidal/homicidal tendencies but he did not intend on going to jail for arson or homicide. He smirked as most of his bones ached in protest, quiet a few broken _'I will bring you home otouto'_ a lone tear escaped his eye as he jumped a fence.

(Broken page break)

Everything hurt, he hurt in places he was sure didn't even exist. But he could move a little and open his eyes, though it was so dark in whatever room he was in that it didn't really matter. He heard voice from where he assumed was downstairs "I'll call his parents in a few to make sure it's okay" the voice muffled sounded oddly familiar to him "that's fine honey" a female voice said. The sound of stairs creaked silently and he shut his eyes pretending to be asleep or knocked out. There was shuffling outside the door before it opened and closed again, everything faded out as he once again fell asleep. Itachi sat across from his bed on a black and red loveseat, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with the younger teen (I know what he _wants_ to do with him 3) now passed out on his bed. Listening as he sat he heard the blonds breathing was even, which was good; it meant the teen was healing. Itachi shifted and yawned remembering how long the day had been, dragging on into a never ending feeling. He lay out as much as he could and closed his eyes; it took seconds for sleep to take over.

I am so sorry, I have had this chapter almost ready for forever but my computer had other plans. I so sorry. The next chapter will be a dream, but a good one that should move things along a little.


End file.
